One of the Boys
by Tohru93
Summary: Bella is a super tomboy. She boards, shreds, and has no fear except for one. She is hopelessly in love with her best friend Edward Cullen. But to bad he only sees her as his best bud. Can she conquer being a girl and Edward's heart. First Fanfic. OOC/AH
1. My Life

**Hello I am back and have decided to start writing again after a couple years of procrastinating and obstacles to rewrite my story it is still basically the same just with a few minor tweaks here and there to make it , in my opinion, better. Better to understand the plot line and the sequence of how things are gonna go down. Basically I'm cleaning house and making it look brand spanking new I hope everyone old and new will like/love it. Also there is more story which means longer chapters for all you true readers out there for it to feel more booky I guess. **

** Sincerely, Tohru93 ^_^**

My name is Isabella Marie Swan, but everyone calls me Bella. I prefer it that way because Isabella is just way to girly for my and that's just not my thing. I live in Orange County. I am 16 years old but only for a couple more months after that well who knows maybe 17 will be a lot sweeter I sure hope it will be. To be blunt I am not in the least bit girly for example when my parents bought me Barbies to "play " with as a child, I tied them to the ceiling fan instead and put it on the highest speed and watched in amusement as the flew all over the room hitting the opposing walls. Poor plastic nutshells never had a chance. My mom, Clarice, never really took my lifestyle in stride. She always wanted a girly girl she could go shopping with and go to the spa and have their little flirty talks or whatever it is that an ex-debutante does with their doppelganger daughters. But sadly my mom got a tomboy and my ridiculous older brother Derek and he's only older than me by like 10 minutes, but even though he got the jumpstart on life I probably got most of the nutrients in the womb. An easy way to describe Derek is that he is a couple fries short of a happy meal if you catch my drift. As for my dad, Henry, we don't see him much I mean my parents have a happy marriage but he just always seems to be away on business. I mean I love him and all I just wish he was around a little more but he makes up for it I mean he was the one to give me and my bro the intro to pure awesomeness.

My dad gave me and my brother our first lesson on how to shred 101 when we were like 8. We enjoyed every minute of it and that was just the beginning after that me and Derek started doing everything that would almost give my mother a heart attack because "Ladies should not act that way." We would snowboard, skateboard, surf, and we also did a bit of in-line skating as well on the side. We loved it all. We were just a couple of regular Cali bums except for the whole money part. Aside from the fact that my parents are a tad on the loaded side we were pretty chillaxed kids. Besides those stuffy Debutante balls my mom made us go to I hated those more than liver. Actually I would rather eat liver for the rest of my life than go to those things. The worst part was my mom was always there to push me into wearing these frilly little dresses. She said it was to practice when I was ready to "come out" an unfortunate choice of words I think to describe a girl going into society. I always snuck a way to put my personal style into the outfits I was forced to wear so it wasn't always that bad. Oh and this was also supposed to be the year that it would happen to me though I was terribly frightened. As I was heading out to the skate park to meet the guys my mom stopped me to remind me of the upcoming banquet for my dad and the shopping trip that before that, the joy, The idea of shopping gave me chills so before she could list possible ideas for dresses I scrambled out of the door with my gear.

As usual when I got there, there were already a pack of slutty looking girls spreading their whoremones everywhere throughout the park. They never even came here to skate just ogle the boys as they did their thing it was disgusting , amusing at times though when they got the crapped scared out of them when a certain skater ahem me pulled a trick or two. When I got to the ramp I saw my brother ready to take off his shirt before he jumped down the ramp. I swear I saw at least 5 girls swoon. They seriously needed to get a life. There was always an entire crowd of girls at the skate park maybe one or two including me went there to actually skate. All the others went there to watch all of the guys. They all wore tight Hollister shirts and skimpy skirts in hopes of catching the eye of the boys. I had really nothing against Hollister I wore it myself sometimes but the way they wore it just looks desperate but you see what you want to see in the mirror I guess. Then I saw my friends I walked over and high-fived all the guys. There was Emmett was the big teddy bear who only looked scary at first glance. Jasper was the calm one who always seemed to be able to settle everyone down which we needed at times but he could be just as rowdy as the rest of us. There was Derek my big bro of course he was fun but he was always like Emmett's other half. I used to joke around that they would never need girlfriends because they always had their too close relationship. Then they would retaliate with "Why are you such a dike!" response. Last time they did that I grabbed the nearest guy and kissed him square on the lips.

Emmett and Derek stopped after that but the guy happened to be Mike Browner. That guy has been chasing me since 7th grade. I didn't mind at first you know it was cute but as we got older he got sleazier with his tricks to get me. Then it just got sickening.

As I started looking around I saw a couple of people missing my other friends Andy and Jay – who were twins – were on a cruise with their parents and got to skip school for the first 2 WEEKS, luckies. But that wasn't who I was looking for Edward was missing as well.

Edward was Emmett's brother we met when they moved here a couple years back. We met them in this very skate park only there wasn't that many girls back then.

Flashback

_Emmett and I just escaped our mom's grand party organizing wrath. My dad was having yet another promotion banquet and the house was crazy with caterers carrying in different choices of entrees and desserts and whatever. Also the florist was coming in with over what seemed like 500 different arrangement of flowers though they all looked pretty much the same except for a few different colors here and there. _

_My mom was so much to the breaking point that she even asked me between what two dining sets we should chose even though she said they were completely different it all looked the same to me. Trust me when they say that one is ivory and one is crème colored I feel like busting my gut out by laughing so hard. It was completely ridiculous. I told my mom that the crème Brule looked burnt and she ran off I signaled my brother who was waiting at the staircase. Then he grabbed the boards and we were off. _

_When we arrived at the skate park I felt a rush of relief that we finally got out of that hell hole. Whoever said home is where the heart is never came to my house. Don't get me wrong I loved my parents but sometimes my mom got really wacky. We headed to the half-pipe but saw it was already taken up by someone. But this guy was completely shredding it up. He came up to one ledge and did a grind then went up the other side and grabbed the edge and swung himself back down .He came down backwards and when he slowed down enough he grabbed his board and walked toward us. That's when I finally saw his face as he took off his helmet he revealed this beautiful copper colored hair that didn't made it seem like helmet hair even existed. It looked perfectly messy and tousled. I looked down at his face and saw his eyes which were two different colors. One was this calming blue that looked like I could swim into them and the other was a piercing green that intensified everything about them. But that was nothing compared to his face he looked like some kind of Greek God._

_He came up to us and smiled "Hi" Oh god even his voice was perfect. Wait what was I saying piercing eyes, Greek god looks, this didn't sound like me at all. "Hey" my brother said and gave him that handshake that all guys – and me- seem to know. When he looked over at me I felt a lump in my throat that seemed to trap all the words from reaching my mouth and a hot flash coarse through my body as my cheeks started to blush a deep red. _

_I must have looked like a complete idiot standing there like that. Then finally the lump went down and I managed to say something "Aoowah HIiii" Wow Bella really Aoowah HIii that was the best you can do. Now you've insured the retarded look. He just smiled and introduced himself "Umm hi I'm Edward, Edward Cullen."_

_End Flash back._

"Hey Emmett where's Edward?" I asked. He pointed over to the bathrooms where he looked trapped by the iron braces of none other than Tanya Denali. Tanya had been trying to get with Edward since he moved here it was disgusting to look at really. They went out for a while but then he got tired of her and then there was no more Tanya and Edward something my heart beat faster at when he told us. The problem was Tanya seemed to have gone momentarily deaf every time Edward tried to tell her they weren't together.

I could practically feel the jealousy reeling through me as she got closer and closer to him. Yes I was jealous I accepted the fact that I practically fell for Edward the moment I met him. I mean he was an awesome skater wouldn't, His skills on practically any board really were completely epic. He was generous, good hearted, smart – to an extent- and he was extremely good looking.

Then a sudden Idea popped and as if a light bulb turned on at the top of my head as a cue the guys came up to me. "I have seen that look before Bella. What are you concocting up in that evil mind of yours?" Jasper said. "That's what she said!" Emmet burst out. "First of all" I smacked Em in the head "That made no flipping sense. Did your mom shake you senseless as a baby?" I said. "YEA" Emmett said. "Whatever. Second of all… I have a plan."


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2

The mission: Get Tanya away from Edward, at least for the weekend, because after it was practically inevitable that she would be all over him at school along with her frenemy posse.

The plan: Jasper was to get Edwards attention to warn him to move out the way when the time came. So far they managed to work out the signal without Tanya noticing. Emmett was at The Den – the small diner where everyone went for food after skating – he was to get the supplies. I put on my inline skates and tightened up the strings so I wouldn't fall. Derek was on the other side of Tanya ready with the camera.

Emmett gave me the supplies and I was off. As soon as I gained enough speed I was heading towards where Tanya and Edward were. Jasper gave Edward the signal and he shifted as much as possible to get out of the way. Now this was all left up to my aim which wasn't a problem due to years of softball. As soon as I was close enough I yelled "Hey Tanya!"

"Huh" she said with blank look on her face then I threw the chili cheese fries at her and they landed on her face and smeared her shirt with stains. Some even went down her ridiculously low cut shirt. I still got it haha.

"AHHH SWAN", she screamed louder than an opera singer with a mic. Damn. The entire skate park turned around and saw Tanya then burst into laugter. She turned to run and that's when Derek snapped a pic of her cover in chili cheese goop. "AAAHHH" she screamed again we all busted out laughing and high fived each other.

"God, thanks guys I thought she would never go away." Edward said.

"Oh you're welcome." I said. "But it wasn't for your benefit it was for all those people whose eyes had to suffer from that rated R scene."

"Oh thanks for caring so much about me jeez I feel so loved."

"You're very, very welcome" I said. Then he gave me a noogie. I never liked it when he did that it made me feel like he only saw me as his little sister.

All of a sudden I heard someone whining and sobbing I looked over towards the source and saw Emmett sobbing. "Emmett why in the hell are you crying?" I asked.

He just looked at me and said with an isn't-it-obvious tone and said "I just really thought those chili cheese fries were for me and then saw them go to waste on that whore! Why does she get to have them?"

We all busted out laughing. Emmett just looked at us like we were monsters. "Chill out brussel sprout. We'll go to The Den and grab some food my treat and by that I mean Derek's gonna pay cause I forgot my wallet." I looked over at Derek "I mean you didn't really do anything in the prank besides push a button."

Emmett just nodded like a little kid and I shrugged my shoulders and shook my head while laughing a little and started off towards the diner. I looked over towards Edward. I knew he just saw me as one of his guys or his best bud and I was, but I wanted something so much more.

_Sorry if it was shorter but if you liked it please review and I don't care if they're good or bad._


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter 3

We were all seated at The Den, cokes in hands and delicious food in our bellies. Emmett was particularly happy since he ate cheese fries, a triple bacon burger, and some fully loaded nachos. Derek probably just lost his paycheck but hey everyone else was happy. We were all ragging on Edward and his fan club. I was trying to go along and not seem suspicious about my feelings while trying to seem like I was overdoing It. It was kind of exhausting and I think I failed because we gave each other shoulder punches. Damn should punch. We sent Derek to go pay the bill and he had no issue with that knowing that half of that bill consisted of him alone, only because Emmett had already eaten lunch at home. He came back with a look of amusement and fright.

"Guys Tanya and Lauren just walked!" he said

"What!" Edward uttered in a frightened tone

Sure enough there she was clad in yet another outfit that would make Jesus blush. The Queen of whores was also sporting one lackey by the name of Lauren. I got up and started to get my skates to leave.

"Well guys as much as I would love to see Edward squirm and the rest of you revel in his pain I have to go to meet Alice. You know mom still thinks that she 'trains' me for the debutante society."

"What are you guys really gonna do?" asked Jasper

"Wouldn't you like to know? I don't know probably chill and rock out a bit she got a new bass and drum kit we were gonna try out." I said

"Can I come? I can give you a ride" Jasper shyly asked

"You know Jasper If I didn't know any better I would think that you are trying to use me to get to certain pretty friend of mine of the female persuasion? It hurts a little." I joked

That was the time that Emmett, Derek and Edward decided to look away from where Tanya and Lauren were and decided to focus their supreme powers of teasing to Jasper and his love life. Emmett with his inane wit decided to start with

"Jasper and Alicia sitting in a tree"

"It's Alice. Her name is Alice not Alicia." Jasper corrected.

"Well you would know lover boy." Emmett said while he elbowed him in the side

Jasper and I looked at him with dead eyes and had nothing to say because it was Emmett.

"Well as entertaining as that was I have to go, Jasper you can come since you offered a ride." I said to him and he gave me a look of gratitude for letting him see Alice and getting him away from Emmett's beautiful mind.

"Whatever Bella you know you can't handle this. That's why you go for guys like Mike." Emmett laughed.

"Oh really because I remember spring break last year where you hooked up with a certain Lauren Jasden who happens to be tight over there hmm." I grinned and located Lauren who was unsurprisingly still standing by her Queen.

"Bella, no you wouldn't! You do this to me you bring Eddie into this to Bella!" Emmett yelped

"HEY, LAUREN!" I yelled

I then ducked real fast and grabbed Jasper and headed for the door. We were a couple feet away from the exit when we heard

"OMG Emmett McCarthy is that you! Tanya Edwards over there" screeched Lauren

We heard some ungodly words thrown my way while Jasper and I laughed and left our friends for dead in the diner.

"You know they are going to try to get you back?" Jasper pointed out.

"They will try" I said while dramatically waving my hand "But they will never succeed for I am the one, the only Bella Swan the Magnifica."

We both laughed as we headed into the car and avoided the no doubt angry texts coming in from our friends.


End file.
